Lovely Memories
by LOLbrooke
Summary: A collection of memories based on a domestic life between Sam Winchester and my OC, Natalie.


Lovely Memories

Sometimes, when we least expect it, life gives us a fairy tale. You see I had lost all hope and thought I was going to be forever alone before I met the love of my life named, Sam Winchester came into my life with his brother Dean. I don't know what I did to deserve my Sammy, but whatever I did was worth this. My name is Natalie Green and this all started with my best friend and almost sister, Clara Vaughn in New York City.

I groaned as Clara dragged me on one of her many shopping trips, Clara had been born a rich girl in Upper East Manhattan so she saw nothing wrong with how much money she spent to look pretty.

"Come on, Nat! Why aren't you that excited?" Clara asked me, a genuinely sad look went through her eyes.

"I just don't like shopping that much," I admitted.

"We can always look for cute guys," Clara suggested, winking at me.

"I'm not even pretty," I complained, knowing that all the guys went for Clara because she has big boobs, a flat stomach, and has modeled for some modeling agencies.

"Please, come here, I see two hot guys that look our age," Clara said, motioning to two guys who looked like brothers and they looked around 20 and 24 years old, which is good because we're 21.

Clara and I walked over to them and Clara immediately started talking to the older brother while I awkwardly stood uncomfortably in the high heels that made me look taller and thinner.

"Hi, I'm Natalie," I stammered to the guy with green eyes and brown hair.

"I'm Sam," he smiled at me and I nearly died, his smile was just so perfect.

Two weeks later of talking and going out for coffee landed me a date with the most amazing man ever, Sam Winchester. It was tonight at nine o'clock.

"Oh my gosh! Wear this and I'll do your hair and makeup," Clara told me when seven o'clock rolled around. I saw what she picked out and it was a 3/4 sleeved, short pastel pink dress, six inch suede heels, and a pearl necklace that tied in the back with a pink ribbon.

I sat down at Clara's vanity and she pulled my long blonde hair back with a clip and started on my makeup. She put on concealer, pink lip gloss, pink blush, and white eyeshadow with a liquid black eyeliner. Clara started to make romantic curls in my hair and by eight thirty she was done with everything.

"Here's a clutch; a condom, lipgloss, hair tie, money, and your phone," Clara told me handing me a pearl pink Chanel clutch.

Before I could even register the fact that she put a condom in there, the doorbell to our apartment rang and I basically tripped over myself getting to the door and opening the door.

"You look beautiful," Sam told me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Well, you two lovebirds go and have fun, but remember protection," Clara called to us as we walked out the door. God, she's like the over protective parent and that creepy uncle at the same time. -

Two months we were dating and happy, but I really hope this lasts longer than six months like most of my relationships. Dean and Clara had moved in together as did Sam and I. And currently Sam and I are sitting in our bed watching stupid comedies on Netflix and eating popcorn. We haven't had sex yet, unlike Dean and Clara because neither of us want to do that until marriage.

"We should do something," Sam suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I know how much you like romance, so maybe go for a car ride and then a picnic," Sam said.

"That would be nice, but I need to get dressed," I laughed, getting out of bed and going to our closet. I grabbed a gray tank top, black skinny jeans, high heeled black chunky boots, and a black leather jacket with my pentagram necklace. I got dressed and then pulled my hair up in a ponytail, hair that I had recently dyed brown hair.

Sam and I made sandwiches, water, and fruit. We packed it and went out to Sam's car. We blasted classic rock for two hours before we pulled up to a park and ate.

Three years later, Sam took me to the same park and asked me to marry him, I said yes.

Our wedding was nine months later and Clara was my Maid of Honor. I wore a princess like wedding dress and Sam wore a tux. The honeymoon was the best because that was night we had romantic sex.

Six years later two twins, a little boy and little girl about five came complaining to me, their mother about how Alexander was pulling Alexandria's hair.

"How about you two go to your father, I bet he can fix this," I smiled at them as they ran upstairs to Sam's office.

"Natalie! I'm not that good with fighting," Sam yelled and I giggled and started typing my novel on my laptop again.

Now, as we both lay on our deathbeds together, I smile and remember all the wonderful things that have happened in my life and I thank my lucky stars, because I was very blessed with twins and a lovely husband.

"Please don't go grandma and grandpa," I hear my grandson begging.

"It's okay, just remember all of the good memories," I say as Sam and I walk into the light together.


End file.
